


Straight?

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Multi, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Both Steve and Natasha have their suspicions about this. She is much more sure of the answer even before experimenting with him, but she considers it necessary. If his girlfriend fights after, that's a whole other story....





	Straight?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Heterosexual?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290146) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Straight**

 

 

It does not feel good. He does not feel anything, honestly. Beyond the contact or the slight scent of mint, there is nothing. The kiss intensifies and that marked emptiness is increasingly on both. When they separate, there are no flirtatious looks or naughty laughter. There is nothing at all.

— No. I'm not straight… — Natasha says to herself, finally, moving away from the blonde.

— I'm definitely gay — Steve accepts, with a certain taste in his features.

When the redhead moves away from his lap she has a broad smile on her lips, and he almost smiles just as happy. He recognizes the beauty in that woman, but he appreciates not having to worry because his feelings go beyond of that.

— I'm sorry, Steve. It's not me ... It's you — confesses her, and Rogers has a laugh.

— I could tell you exactly the same thing, Nat.

She watches the clock on her wrist, and soon a grimace forms

— I must go. I have an appointment...

And without saying anything else, the spy leaves the room. Steve almost feels abandoned. Why is he the only one who remains single above all of the team? Maybe it has to do with the fact that it took him too long to admit that no girl was for him.

Seriously. None.

Vaguely he hears Natasha chatting on the phone. Rogers knows the kind of woman who has her friend with her mind in the clouds. She was that kind of extremely jealous people, who would not be so pleased to know that she kissed with him.

 _—_ _Do not worry about her._ _The possibility of leaving her for you is minimal. She knows it_ _—_ _the redhead had said almost an hour before, when the doubt assault._

_Did not Steve really feel anything when kissing a woman?_

_—_ _Should I be offended?_

_Natasha raised an eyebrow, and when she touched beyond the morally permissible between two friends the Captain turned red as a tomato._

_—_ _In other circumstances ... I would adequately review what you offer here..._

_When she released him, Steve breathe easy._

_—_ _But she is special to_   _me. To be honest…_

Rogers sighed when he was finally alone.

Tony found him there, in the same position that Natasha left him, almost two hours later. After hearing the cause of his moral conflict a smile adorned his lips. He forced Steve to stand up. Stark took his cheeks with both hands and, with his heart beating a mile a minute, Rogers watched him invade his personal space helplessly.

Tony's breathing so suddenly moved away from his lips that he forced himself to open his eyes — he did not even remember when he closed them — to know why. The genius frowned while a strong arm moved him away from the blonde.

— That will not happen — warned the tallest man with a neutral, imperturbable voice.

— But James ... — his boyfriend was complaining.

Barnes barely gave Steve a glance before taking Stark with him to their room.

Steve sighed.

— Definitely gay — reaffirmed.

That minimal contact made him feel much more excited than any woman could before.

Too bad that James had won the game, conquering the millionaire much earlier.

.

.

.

 

 

EXTRA.

When the redhead arrived at her destination a pair of green eyes scrutinized her without any qualms, as if she knew what she had done minutes before.

It did not take long to kiss the pink lips, receiving a bite in the process.

— You are only mine, will you be aware of that one day? — questioned the other, while attacking his neck.

— I am ... Yours ... — Nat stifle a moan — I just love to make you angry.

Before the laughter of the dark-haired goddess Natasha could not help but smile. Soon she kissed her again with pleasure.

" _Yes, completely sure that I'm not straight_ " she thought.

.

.

.


End file.
